Beware The Wrath of My Wooden Spoon
by Immasinger141
Summary: Anastasia (not the Russian one) has a wooden spoon. She will hit people with it. Especially the students of Sweet Amoris.
1. Look Who's Back

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 1: Look Who's Back

Anna's POV

"Gum?" my auntie held out her hand.

I spit a wad of gum out.

"Other gum?" I spit the rest of my precious gum into my aunt's hand.

"Spoon?" she asked, hand still out.

"Left it at home." I lied. She is not getting my spoon.

I always carried this wooden spoon with me, for protection and discipline reasons.

"Have a good day at school then." I nodded and got out of her hot pink car.

I pulled out more gum and stuck it in my mouth as I walked up to the building.

The school was purple. It was fitting since my aunt did go here and lives in the same town as it.

I sighed, '_I wonder if any one remembers me?' _I thought to myself.

_I looked around the playground. Amber and her friends were braiding each others hair, '_i wonder if I should talk to them' _i pushed the thought aside when Nathaniel snatched up his sister's doll and broke the head off. I stomped over._

"_What did I tell you about being mean to your sister?!" I demanded hitting him with a spoon._

_Castiel came up to fix the doll and I gave it a pat on the head for good measure._

"_You're a good friend Anastasia." Amber told me with a smile. _

_I ran after Nathaniel waving my spoon in the air._

"_I'll teach you a lesson!" I yelled._

_It was night time. We were all camping in the park. My parents made sure all the kids were in the same tent. Since we were all six, it was ok._

"_Lets play truth or dare!" Rosalya suggested._

_The game played on, then it was my turn. _

"_Dare." I said confidently._

"_Ooh…" Amber thought to herself, "I dare you to kiss all the boys in the tent like you were a mommy and they're the daddy!"_

"_I don't want cooties!" Nathaniel protested. Castiel and Armin nodded in agreement._

"_I am _not _wasting' a chicken on you guys!" I told them._

_One by one I kissed each boy quickly in the lips. _

_The boys wiped their lips off like I transferred a disease on them all while the girls were giggling like mad._

The memories made me blush as I walked up the stairs and went to the student council room.

"Hello, are you the new student?" I looked at the boy who said it.

Blonde hair, gold eyes, there was no doubt this was Nathaniel.

"Yes, call me Anna." he nodded. He didn't recognize me.

I frowned and hit him on the head with my spoon.

"H-Hey!" he blushed from embarrassment.

"Bad Nathaniel, bad! You're not aloud to forget me."

"A-Anastasia?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Duh, who else hits you with a spoon." I scolded.

"It's been forever." he tells me.

"I know, but now I'm here and you need to start watching your head." I tell him pointing my spoon at him.

He nods and gets back to business.

"So, Anastasia Endswood is your full name?" he asks.

I chuckle, "Yes, and it's Anna now." he blushes again and continues.

"Well all you need now is a $25 fee and a ID." I groan.

"Still lazy, Anastasia?" I hit him with my spoon.

"Yes, and I told you, it's Anna. Now where can I get this stuff?"

"Well, I don't know about the money but you can get an ID at the dollar shop." I sigh.

"It's too far." I complain.

"Too bad." I hit him again, "Watch your head." I remind him walking out.

I was just about to walk out of the courtyard when I ran into some redhead who looked familiar.

"Watch it." he told me.

"You." I hit him with my spoon.

"What the hell?!" his face was as red as his hair.

Grey eyes, give him black hair, definitely Castiel.

A white headed boy walked up, "Calm down Castiel, she didn't mean any harm."

White hair, mitch matched eyes, Lysander.

"Well, I have to go. See ya Cas, Lys." I was just about to leave when Castiel asked how I knew their nicknames.

I hit him with my spoon. "First Nathaniel, now you and Lys, actually I can see you forgetting me Lysander, but really Castiel?"

"Wait, Anastasia?" Castiel asked.

"Duh, who else would hit you with a spoon?"I hit them both on the head.

"Now I have to go to the dollar shop, see ya." I left.

After handing in my things to Nathaniel, he took me to my first class, turns out our grade is so small that they put us all in the same hours except our extra curricular.

"Mr. Leemington, why are you late?" a black haired, male teacher asked.

"I was finishing up registration for the new student." Nathaniel answered promptly.

"Alright, take a seat." he turned his attention to me, "Your name is?" he asked.

"Anastasia Endswood, call me Anna." I told him.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Well, I'm Anna. I used to go here before I moved in seventh grade. And if you forget who I am, like some people, I'm the girl with the wooden spoon."

I sat down in the only empty seat.

As class began I pulled out my notebook. The lesson was on the revolutionary war and I already learned about it so I thought it best to doodle.

I ended up drawing a family portrait.

"Miss. Endswood, what was is the square root of 25?" Mr. Faraize asked me.

"5, and aren't we in History?" I asked.

"Yes, and I would like for you to stop drawing and pay attention, now, who lead the revolutionary war?"

"George Washington who soon became the first president of the United States." he blinked.

"Very good."

At lunch I was taken to a table with everyone in my grade.

"Help, I was kidnapped and taken here!" I joked as Alexy and Rosalya let go of our linked arms and we sat down.

"Well, I told you we'd find her." Alexy gloated. I hit him with my spoon.

"Nathaniel, we want to go out for lunch but Li forgot her money, can I borrow a ten?" Amber asked.

"I don't have that much, but you should have money on your school lunch account." he told her.

She sighed, "Wait, who are you again?" she asked me.

"Anna, spoon girl?" I held up my spoon.

"Oh…" she left.

"Well, guess she doesn't like me, oh well."

After lunch I have a free period. I found myself in the courtyard on a tree branch that was hanging over a bench. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

"_We're moving?!" I asked horrified._

"_I'm sorry sweet pea, but we'll have to live by grandma for a while." my mother apologised, "The doctors say she may not last long." she hugged me._

_Soon we were all packed, and after a long goodbye, we left._

_Grandma lasted a few more years than anyone thought she would. Then the worst news came;_

"_You're leaving?!" _

"_Honey, your mother and I work for an international company. We can't take you all over the world…" my father told me._

"_And besides, you'll love it at Auntie's…"_

"HEY!" I fell from the branch and landed on someone.

"Castiel! I'm so sorry." I quickly got up unable to hide the blush on my face.

"Geez little girl, calm down." I hit him with my spoon.

"I am not little." I protested.

"Yes you are little girl." Kim told me from behind, "By the way you missed the rest of the school day." I groaned.

"_Great." _

**So, That's Chapter 1**

**Reviews, Likes and Favs Make Me Work Faster**


	2. Stalked Because I'm Happy

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 2: Stalked Because I'm Happy

Anna's POV

"Anastasia!" in front of me was my worst fear.

"Ohmigosh, look, it's that guy!" I said pointing to Lysander, "Hi guy!" I ran over to him.

"Help! That guy is stalking me!" I ran passed him and straight to the student council room and ducked under the table.

Nathaniel's POV

"Um… Anna?" I knelt down to look under the table. I felt her wooden spoon hit my head.

"Sh, I'm not here." I stood up. At that moment a boy with brown bowl cut styled hair and huge glasses came in.

"Hi, I need to finish my registration." he told me.

"You'll need a $25 fee and a photo ID." I told him.

"Ok… Have you seen my friend?" he asked.

"Um… Who's your friend?"

"Her name's Anastasia, she's my girlfriend!" he smiled brightly.

"No, I saw her yesterday, not today, yet." I lied.

"Ok." he left the room.

"Is he gone?" she asked.  
"Yes, he's your boyfriend?" I found this odd.

"No, more like stalker. He followed me here from my old school."

"Well, I don't know how soon he's gonna be back."  
"I better go then." she ran out after giving me a smack.

Anna's POV

"There you are!" I saw Ken coming my way.

"Oh, gosh, I might be late!" I ran to the courtyard and hid behind the tree Castiel was by.

"I'm not here." I told him giving him a smack.

Castiel's POV

"One day I'm gonna break that spoon of yours." I told her.

"Anastasia!" a nerd ran over to me.

"Have you seen my friend Anastasia?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I want to talk to her. One day, we're gonna get married." I choked on my monster.

"Married?" I laughed.

"Yes…" he seemed unsure now, "Bye!" he ran off quickly.

"Married?" I asked her still laughing.

"He's stalking me!" she protested sitting on the bench next to me.

Anna's POV

I quickly ran to class and buried my head in my books.

"Hello, are you the new student?" Mr. Faraize asked.

"Yep, I'm Kentin,call me Ken."

"Introduce yourself please." he told him.

"Hi, I'm Ken. I came here to follow my one true love." I hid my face, "Anastasia!"

I heard Castiel laugh loudly and Amber snicker.

"Alright, alright. Take a seat." Ken sat on the other side of the room.

At lunch I ran to the table and made sure there was someone on each side of me. On my right was Castiel, on my left was Nathaniel. At least I kept the two separated.

"Hi Anna, I heard you like to be called Anna now, want a cookie?" Ken asked from across the table.

"No thanks." '_It's drugged!' _I told myself.

"Ohmigosh, it's Casper the friendly ghost, I'm gonna go say hi!" I ran off full speed to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Why would anyone fall for a person like me? My bright red and curly hair puffed. My purple colored eyes made it worse. So did the amount of freckles on my face.

I tilted my head and sighed. The bell rang for class so I sped off.

After school I met up with everyone. Of course they had no idea who I was at first.

They stared at me blankly as I ripped a fake mustache and a newsboy cap off.

"Anna!" Ken wrapped his arms around me. I hit him with my spoon.

"Ken stop stalking me!" tears flowed from his face like his eyes were hoses.

"I-I'm sorry…" he ran away.

I sighed, "That kid has a strong tear flow." I frowned. I turned to see everyone looking at me weird. A what-the-heck-did-you-do-to-him-wait-he's-stalking-you-then-who's-the-bad-guy-here look.

"I think I'm gonna go home." I left with a sad sigh. On the street I bumped into a group of girls.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"Getting clothes, what about you?!" Tiffany exclaimed.

Tiffany, Britney,Candace and Lynn ruled my old school. I know what this conversations going to turn to.

"Well, we can finish our conversation from the other day girls." Brittany exclaimed,

"There right there; Look at that pale, untended skin, look at the killer shape she's in, look at that slightly stubbly chin! Oh please, she's gay, totally gay!"

"I'm not about to celebrate, every trait could indicate a totally straight expatriate, this girl's not gay. No way!" Tiffany argued.

Candace popped in, "That is the elephant in the room. Well, is it relevant to assume that a girl who doesn't wears perfume is automatically medically fay?"

"Ok wait!" I stopped them, "I'm gay." they gasped, "Yep, I'm happy." I turned a tune on from my MP3 player and watched their disgusted looks.

I sang along just to annoy them.

"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break

I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

I let it continue in my ear until I got home.


	3. Beginning of the feelings

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

**Sorry I haven't been on lately**

**I ended up going to my Aunt's and busting my head open**

**I'm OK though!**

Chapter 3: Beginning if the feelings

Anastasia's POV

"Bye!" I don't know how I should feel.

My stalker is leaving the school (thank God) but he left me this cute teddy bear.

At school no one seemed to notice. In fact no one seemed to notice me period. That was until Amber got involved.

"Hey girls, look who it is; the gay girl." they laughed.

"Very funny…" I'm in the mood at all today.

I decided to make myself useful and do school stuff.

"Nathaniel, put me to work, I'm bored."

"You can help sort papers." he offered.

"Is that all you do?"

"Pretty much." I sighed and hit him with my spoon.

Then we got to work.

"So, why'd you move back?" Nathaniel tried to start a conversation.

"Well, my grandma was thought to be dieing, she lasted a while though, and when she died…" I stopped

"_Grandpa, please!"_

"_You're an ungrateful brat!" he hit me._

_He hit me again and again and again until my body was bruised..._

Nathaniel's POV

"Are you OK?" she jumped drifting from her thought.

"Huh?"

"You were talking about why you moved back." I smiled.

"Oh, my parents went on a international business trip, so I moved in with my auntie."

I nodded, "Are you sure? You seemed… distinct."

"I'm fine." I got a smile and a spoon to the head.

"See ya…" she waved and left.

Something is happening here.

More than one something.

Castiel's POV

I saw Anna leaving the student council room.

The thought of her with him sickened me, and I thought see was cool.

"Cas!" she walked over to me.

I pushed the thought aside.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Who did what? What happened? Can I hit them with my spoon?" she asked.

I smirked, "It's fine… I'm just waiting for you to try to hit me with your spoon so I can snap it."

She hit me instantly and I caught nothing but air.

"Looks like a girls faster than you." she smirked, "Anyway, I need to head home. No following red head. You won't be murdering me tonight." she pointed her spoon at me.

"Who says that's what I'm gonna do?" I smirked real big as she blushed slightly.

She waved.

She definitely cool now.

I frowned, '_Not Again'_. I told myself.

'_Not this time, she's different'_.

Anastasia's POV

The next day I quickly ran into the building to bump into someone.

"Sor… You!" Realization hit me.

Yep. My life becomes a living hell everywhere I go.

"Lynn?!"

"Anastasia?!"

"What are you doing here?!"


	4. Frenemies

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

**Last was short**

**So this is long**

Chapter 4:

Anna's POVFrenemies

"I just moved here!" Lynn yelled.

"I've been going here for a while now."

"Figures. I would rather go to home school then be in the same school as you!"

"Whatever. The hates mutual." I tried to walk away but she spoke up.

"Just because no one liked you at our old school, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"I wonder why no one liked me, with you and the other snobs teasing me all the time…" she cut me off.

"I never said anything to you."

"But you went along with it." there was silence.

Everyone was staring at us expecting a fight.

I left with my dignity.

Nathaniel's POV

Lynn was something.

Not a good something though. She was very demanding and reminded me of Amber. And just when I was about to leave with her to show her where her class was, she got into a argument with Anna.

Luckily I didn't have to show her around.

After class I got a note for Castiel to sign, great.

I was heading there until I saw Anna.

"Anna, can you do me a favor, I need Castiel to sign this and, we don't really get along so to speak?"

She nodded, "I'd rather do that then deal with Lynn." she took the note and left.

Something tells me I may have just saved Lynn's life.

Castiel's POV

"NO! For the last time I'm not signing this!" I was getting angry now.

"Castiel, please?" I sneered.

"I said no."

"Come on now! You're not stupid, are you?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said Nathaniel wants to get you expelled. Why shouldn't you sign this? If you don't you have a greater chance of just that!"

"I'm not signing anything now go away!" she took a step back at that outburst.

"Castiel, don't get mad at her just sign the stupid note." Nathaniel now stepped in.

"Why don't you be a man a ask me the first time instead of sending a little girl to do it for you?" I demanded.

"Why don't you be a man and sign the note?" At that I pushed him against the lockers.

I felt something hit my head and I turned enraged.

"Why don't you both become men and man up instead of finding short cuts?!" Anna stormed off.

Anna's POV

People are stupid.

Leaving, I dug through my bag for my phone. That's when I saw the most hilarious thing in the world.

Amber opened her locker to have dozens of fake spiders fly at her. I burst out laughing as she screamed her head off.

"You!" she turned to Lynn, "You did this!"

"Amber, I would never have done a thing like that."

"What is going on here!" the boys rounded the corner just as the principal came out of the teacher's lounge.

"She rigged my locker!"

"Thats not true!"

"Enough!" the principal silenced the hallway, "You have detention! You will clean the graffiti off the staircase." she yelled while pointing at Lynn.

The principal was just about to leave but I spoke up, "I did it." she turned.

"You are responsible for this?" she demanded of me.

"Yes ma'am." I lied. I definitely didn't do this, I may be the prank queen but this was not me.

"Then you will serve the detention, I apologize Miss. Lynn." she left.

"Why'd you cover for me?!" Lynn demanded.

I shrugged and left for my detention.

Lynn's POV

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as I started scrubbing.

"Helping."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Shut up and help me!"

I felt her stare on my back.

"Remember when we were friends?" she asked suddenly.

I smiled, "Yep, remember when we threw water balloons at Tiffany, Brittany and Candy?"

"How could I forget? We were best friends until you… changed…"

"Yeah. I wanted to be popular. That didn't turn out so well…" I laughed, "After you left they didn't have anyone to pick on so, they made me their new target. I used the same rig that I used on Amber, the one you taught me, and made it to where it tossed water balloons at them."

She laughed, "I still think my last day of school prank was better, the bloody zombie heads in their lockers, priceless."

"Wait," I asked, "Are we friends now?" The was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I think we are."

We finished the job and got up.

Just as we were about to leave there was a shadowy figure.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and punched it in the gut.

"Oomph…" a boy hit the ground pulling me with him.

"Lysander! Are you OK?!" Castiel and Nathaniel ran out of the basement door.

The light revealed a boy with stunning white hair with the black tips. He was dressed in ancient looking clothing (victorian era) and was still holding his gut.

"I'm so sorry!" I blushed from the awkward position we were in..

"It's fine." he stood up, "You have a hard punch."

"Really Lynn?" Anna shook her head while holding back laughter, "Just like old times."

"It's what happens when you don't have pepper spray." I told her defensively as the boy helped my up.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked.

"Me and Lys have band practice, and Nathaniel's watching because he doesn't trust me and he would get in trouble if anyone finds out." Castiel briefly explained.

I nodded, "Sorry about punching you, I'm Lynn." I shook the mysterious boys hand.

"Sorry for pulling you down with me, I'm Lysander." Both of us were hit with Anna's spoon.

"There, now there is justice, now I have to go home before Auntie punishes me by forcing me to sparkle or bedazzle something. See ya!" she took off at high speed.

"Her aunt's weird." I told them as they stared at me in confusion.

"I think it's time we all go home." Nathaniel suggested.

We left the building and went our separate ways, Nathaniel and Castiel walked one way after Anna who was jogging and me and Lysander went the other.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" I blushed.

This has never happened to me before. Was I just asked out or is he trying to be polite?

"Sure." I shyly murmured.

We went to a cafe, got some coffees and talked.

Turns out Lysander has a brother, who he lives with and sings for his band which has no name.

"Tell me about yourself." he asks politely.

"Well, I come from a happy home and have no siblings. My parents switched me schools to stop the bullying that I took in Anna's place. I don't sing like you, but I do play piano."

"I do too, but why on Earth would someone chose to bully you or Anna?" I gulped.

"Well, Anna and me were the weird ones. I tried to be popular but it ruined our friendship. Oh and they're probably getting Abigail right now! Oh, I feel stupid. I'll have to get her to transfer… I'm blabbering aren't I? Sorry, I do that a lot." he laughed.

"It's fine. Mind if I walk you home?" butterflies swarmed.

I nodded, blushing.

As soon as I got home I called Abigail.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Abbs, I'm so sorry. I'm begging you, please switch schools."

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't tell me they're not bullying you too."

"They are but you never helped."  
"Abbs, I'm sorry. Anna's here too and we're friends, please…" I begged.

"...Fine, but if this is a trick, you're deader than my enemies in 'Call of Duty'!"

**New ****Character**** Incoming!**


	5. Some Girl

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 5: Some Girl

Abby's POV

I walked up to the school nervous. In the front was a surprising sight though; Anastasia and Lynn waiting for me, _together_.

"Abbs!" both girls hugged me.

"What the fuck, who are you and why are you cloning people!" I smiled big.

"Same old Abby! We're all friends now and can live happily ever after!"Anastasia told me.

I laughed, Anastasia, you're such a weirdo."  
"It's Anna now." Lynn told me.

They walked me to the Student council room where a black haired guy and a blonde were arguing.

"I am so close to beating the boss! Please, Nathaniel!" the blackie begged.

"No Armin. I can't!" blondie or Nathaniel argued.

"Ladies, ladies… Shut up." Anna whacked them with her spoon.

"You don't understand, my PSP was confiscated right before I could beat the boss! I just found out the cheat code for unlimited ammo!"

"Judging on the game color in the PSP, it's Boss Major, unlimited ammo cheat doesn't exist, I tried trust me, but there is an unlimited heath one." I told this Armin.

"No way! What is it?!" he was psyched.

"UP, DOWN, UP, LEFT, RIGHT, press the analog." I pushed my thick glasses up.

After I was registered, I sat with the blonde but chic Lynn and the red headed, weird Anna in class.

I got bored and played with my brown ponytail.

I looked over to Lynn who was doodling, her stunning blue eyes were steady on the paper. For a minute I was jealous of her eye color, (mine are hazel) but I quickly got over it when Armin passed a note.

'_What other cheat codes do u know?_' his loopy handwriting asked.

I quickly wrote them all down, with which games they were from and tips for using them. I passed the note and saw his eyes bulge.

I smirked, the nerd strikes again.

I sat with my girls at lunch.

We were a definite case of opposites attracting.

I was the nerd, Lynn was the fashionista and Anna was the weirdo.

"You are amazing!" I looked up just in time to see Armin sit next to me, "These… How do you know these?!" I shrugged.

"I'm a major nerd, I pick stuff up." he laughed.

"You're the coolest nerd ever!"

"Hey, we have to go. See you all later." Lynn told us as she dragged Anna off.

I realized we were alone.

"Did you get your PSP back?" I asked.

"Yeah." I pulled out mine.

"Let's play!"

Anna's POV

"What was that for?!" I demanded as she pulled me away.

"Are you blind? I'm giving them alone time. It's obvious they're perfect for each other!"

"OK…" she stopped me.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lysander. He took me to a cafe last night and…" she smiled dreamily. I nodded.

She fell in love allot. It was predictable.

I made my way to may next class but was stopped before I got there.

"Shh." Lynn whispered.

Lysander was talking to Castiel. It sounded, well… personal.

"What are you two doing?" they noticed us. We slowly stood up.

"Are you guys…? Was that… Umm…" Lynn trailed off.

"What?" Castiel asked.

She gestured between the two and crossed two fingers tightly.

"Are you asking if were dating?" Lysander asked.

"Yes…" I tried.

"If I wasn't in such a good mood…" Castiel shook his head.

"So you're not…? Good…" Lynn sighed in relief.

The bell rang and we went our separate ways.

"I can't believe you thought I was with Lysander." Castiel caught me at my locker after school.

"Sorry…" he laughed.

"Would you like me to prove I like girls?" he leaned in close. I blushed like mad.

Our faces were millimeters apart when he pulled back.

"Don't worry, you act as if I was going to kiss you." he left.

Part of me was relieved and part of me was hurt.

"Are you OK?"

I turned to see Nathaniel.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I grabbed my bag.

"Are you sure, you looked uncomfortable?"

I nodded, "It's fine, really." there was an awkward silence.

I shut my locker, "I have to go, see you on Monday?"

"Yeah." I left.

Lynn's POV

"I'm bored!" Anna complained as I finished painting her nails a perfect black.

"Your turn Abby, what color?" I asked.

"Do you have clear?" I sighed and got the paint.

"What do we do when this is all done?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure, but why clear again Abby?"

"The colors could clash…"

"At least let me put a sparkle one on."

"Fine…" I grabbed the new paint and got to work.

By the end of the hour our nails were perfect; Anna's was black, Abby had sparkles and glitter, and I had a pretty, bright red.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Abby told her lost in her own world.

"I'm going to bed." Anna laid down and fell instantly asleep.

I woke up to scratching.

I sat straight up along with the others. It was pitch black.

I grabbed my pepper spray can and we made our way down the stairs.

"If there's a zombie down there, I don't think the pepper spray with be useful." Abby told my holding my pink umbrella.

"If there's a zombie, which I doubt, I'll kill it with my spoon." Anna told us as we snorted in laughter.

I looked through the peephole in the door and sighed.

"No one's there." there was scratching again.

Me and Abby backed up while Anna opened the door.

All the sudden Anna hit the ground and a black dog was on her. I was just about to pepper spray it when I heard her laughing.

She sat up and checked the collar.

"His name is Demon. I'll take him home, Auntie's already called my once, she'll call again soon."

"Alright, beware the zombies." Abby warned with a laugh.

Anna's POV

I took my belt off and hooked it around the collar.

"I will, if I see any I'll kill them with my spoon." I waved good-bye and left into the night.

The address where the dog lived was a couple blocks away, when I got their though, Nathaniel was just outside the door yelling at whoever was inside.

"You don't do stuff like that!" he yelled.

"Do what, hit on girls? I'm a guy, it's my instinct. Anyway what are you going to do to find Demon?!" the voice was familiar.

"What should I do? If you would have held him back he wouldn't have attacked me and ran away! And she's more than just 'a girl!"

"Oh shut up would you! Don't you think I know that?!" Castiel bursted out of the door and grabbed his collar, "You better mind your own business, if I want to hit on a girl, I can …" they saw me.

Nathaniel saw me first then brought the attention to Castiel.

There was a long pause of silence, then Demon burst out of my grasp taking my belt with him.

Castiel let go of Nathaniel and we all stood there.

Demon kept staring at us. I reached down and grabbed my belt.

"Don't you guys know better than to fight over some girl? Why not let her decide? Idiots…" I muttered the last part as I walked away.

I fell right into bed when I got home.

Long night.


	6. Meet the Endswood's

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 6: Meet the Endswood's

Anna's POV

Someone sat next to me on my bed.

The movement woke me up instantly so I opened an eye and screamed.

"MOM! DAD!" I hugged them tightly.

"Morning sleepy head." dad ruffled my hair.

"What are you doing here?!" I was so excited I couldn't breathe.

"We may or may not have got fired." my mother told my ashamed, "But your father found a new job! He'll be working at your school."  
"You're kidding!" I looked at my father, "_You're _the new English teacher?!"

He nodded running his hand through his red hair, "No one will know we're related."

"Oh yes they will," mom pointed out, "Because I'll be the school nurse."

My parents had traveled the world, dad teaching the unfortunate how to read and write and mom helping cure colds and illnesses.

I hugged the two and got up. When they left I grabbed the prettiest dress from my closet. It was a beautiful lilac with long sleeves that reached a little bit past my knees. I straightened my hair just to curl it back into pretty waves. I put black eyeliner on with a small curve on the end. I kept the rest natural. I looked at myself in the mirror. If my eyes weren't the same shade as the dress it would have looked awful, but fortunately they were.

I skipped downstairs.

"Well, well, well. Can dress up for your parents but not for me huh?" Auntie asked with a wink, "So… guessing you aren't doing this for your parents, who's the lucky guy?"

I covered my mouth quickly as a started to choke on my orange juice, luckily nothing was on the dress.

"Whoever he is, he better be warned the sheriff's in town." Dad told us making mom laugh.

"As long as he uses protection…" Auntie started.

"WHAT! No, that's not happening to my baby girl unless there's a ring on her finger and I handed her over!" mom laughed at his comment and I choked on my pancakes.

"It's not like that! I'm just happy you guys are in town. I don't even have a boyfriend, nor do I think I will!" I told dad seriously.  
"Good, 'cause you not allowed to date until you're sixty." mom told me, this made a reaction from Auntie.

"SIXTY! She can date when she wants. By her age I had every guy at my school hooked on me! I could have had a boyfriend every single day until graduation!"

"Tata, this is my child, not yours." she rolled her eyes.

We all piled into the car for school. Dad parked and we walked in together.

"Alright. We'll be back later for a tour Missy!" my mother scolded playfully before leaving.

I put my things into my locker and turned to see Lynn and Abby.

"Who's the lucky boy?" Lynn asked.

"You too huh? My parents are in town, they're going to be teaching/nursing.

"Yay! I love your parents!"Lynn hugged me.

"They are pretty cool." Abby admitted.

"By the way, guess who's here, or back anyway?" she showed me a picture of a boy kissing Amber.  
"I feel bad for him." I admitted.

"Are you talking about me?" behind the girls was the scowling boy.

"Anna, re-meet Kentin!"

"Ken! Look at you! Military school paid off big time."

"Yeah…" he shrugged, "I'd be mad at you but first I must ask what the occasion is."  
"My parents start teaching here today, and why mad at me?"

"You avoided me like the plague."  
"You stalked me." I countered.

"True, but you were mean to me."

"I saved you from Brittany, Tiffany and Candy numerous times."

"Fine we're even." he shrugged.

"Well the gangs all here!" Abby exclaimed.

It was true. Even with Ken stalking me we were all close at our old school.

"Miss. Endswood!" my father came toward me sparking interest from everyone in the hall.

"Time for our tour." mom completed.

"OK." I led them into the student council room.

"Nathaniel, new teachers. Meet Mr. and Mrs. Endswood."

"Sounds familiar…" he muttered turning.

"Umm… Is there an occasion?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Yes, and I hope the last name is familiar." I turned to my parents, "He's the student council president, very helpful." I hit him with my spoon.

My mother sighed, "If that annoys you tell us, we can have it confiscated."

I took them to the classrooms and decided to end the tour with the courtyard.

"Hey!" Castiel caught my attention, "Is there a funeral or something? Did the principal die yet?" i rolled my eyes.

"No, but you did just say that in front of new teachers." he smirked.

"Don't care, little girl." my father glared at me.

"Cas, shut up while you're ahead." he rolled his eyes and continued to smirk.

English came around quickly for being the last hour of the day. It was just my luck mom would be there too.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Endswood, I'll be the new English teacher. This is my lovely wife, Mrs. Endswood, the new nurse and you already know my daughter."

He paused and sat cross-legged on his desk.

"I'm not your average teacher. Being my first day, I thought it would be funner to get to know each other better and go outside instead of having real class, sounds good? Well because I may or may not have gotten lost in the school already, I'll ask for a volunteer as a tour guide." no one raised their hand.

"Thanks for volunteering my lovely daughter of mine." my mother told me.

Everyone got up and walked to the courtyard. Still no one seemed to figure out I was their daughter, I decided to give it away.

"Mrs. Endswood, am I suppose to call you mom, Marie or Mrs. Endswood?"

"Mom."

"OK, Marie." I smirked.

"I brought you into this world, I can take you out… but embarrassing you is more fun!" she hugged me tightly.

"We are no longer related." I told her.

"Don't sass me!" my mother said playfully.

"What am I going to do with you two?" my father asked.

"Alright now what?" I asked him.

"I don't know… Lets just make a circle and talk about ourselves until the hours over with. Then you guys can go home.

Time flew and I didn't learn anything I didn't already know.

Nathaniel's POV

After class I hurried up to Anna.

"Hey, about what happened the other day with me and Castiel…"  
"What about it?"

"You're not still mad, are you?" she shook her head.

"I just thought you had more dignity than to fight over some girl who might not like either of you."

Castiel popped in on the other side of her.

"I heard fighting, this is about the other night, isn't it?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking, who were you fighting over?" I felt my face heat up, "Never mind, pretend I didn't ask. Just don't exclude her and settle this yourselves, girls don't like that. I gotta go, my parents are taking me out for dinner to celebrate their new jobs." she waved and left.

"She's clueless, isn't she?" Castiel asked me all the sudden.

Lynn's POV

"Who's clueless?" I asked the two boys. Lysander seemed to want to know the answer too.

"Anna." Castiel told me.

My mouth dropped, "Shut up! No way!" I yelled excitedly, "You like Anna!" she whispered in a yell.

"Who likes Anna?" Abby asked. This attracted everyone.

"These two idiots! That's why they've been fighting lately!" at that comment Amber looked like she was going to explode.

"Anna's auntie would be proud." Abby told me and I laughed.

"Her dad wouldn't… Can't wait to tell her!" Castiel grabbed my arm.

"Mind your own business." he growled.

"Castiel, she was joking." Abby told him though I was serious.

He let me go.

"I'll let her find out herself."


	7. Moves Are Made

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

**BTW never before done couple**

**I think :b Not sure!**

Chapter 7: Moves are made

Anna's POV

I woke up groggy.

Dinner had not gone as planned.

"_Hello gorgeous…" the blonde boy wore a suit and had his hair in a ponytail._

_Mom was in the ladies room and dad was talking to an old friend leaving me alone at the table._

"_Goodbye." he smirked._

"_Playing hard to get are we?" he sat next to me in moms chair, "Don't worry love, I know."_

_I stared sternly into his eyes, "Go away please." _

"_Give me your number and I will." _

"_Look…"_

"_Dake." he interrupted in his skin rotting accent._

"_I am trying to have dinner with my family. I would like it if you'd just leave." luckily my dad saw my distress and sat down in his seat._

"_Am I interrupting something?"_

"_He was just leaving." I assured._

"_After I get your number of course." he cooed._

_At that moment mom can to see her seat occupied._

_He got up and smile at me while waiting._

_I grabbed his arm and wrote digits down. He smiled and left._

"_Who's number?" my father asked as I started laughing._

"_The police's…" my father sighed._

"_I think we should go home." I sighed and we left._

I got up and tied my puffy hair into a ponytail after brushing it. It was wavy and messy so I undid it and made twin braids in the back. I then slipped on a purple tee and white skirt. After slipping on purple flats I ate.

I walked right into the student council room to see Nathaniel and Castiel arguing over God knows what so I interrupted.

"Ladies, this is no place for a cat fight." I plopped into a chair and put my head on the desk.

"I'm tired…" I groaned closing my eyes.

Castiel's POV

Both me and _him _were uncomfortable by her sleeping.

Nathaniel poked her but she swatted him away with her spoon managing to hit him on the knuckles.

I smirked at him and put my jacket over her shoulders. He glared me down.

Not fazed, I sat down next to her on the side her head was laying toward. She was out.

"I'd be the better boyfriend and you know it." Nathaniel became flustered.

"Castiel you can't even show up to class."  
"I have been lately… And besides, these type of girls always fall for the bad boys." I smirked.

"Just the other day you were refusing to do her a favor and sign a note.

"Next time, ask me yourself." I sneered, "Bad enough you hit on Deborah... What, do you have to take the girls I like to torture me?"

"I told you that's not what happened!" even though we kept our voices down we were still whisper/shouting at each other.

"She didn't hit on you, she was in tears after I dragged her away from you!"

"She faked it!"

Just then Anna shifted. We turned faster than lightning.

She was still sleeping but she was moving her head.

Nightmare.

I sat next to her.

"Anna…?" her eyes busted open. She sat straight up.

"Are you OK?" Nathaniel asked her.

"Fine I… I gotta go…" she left in a hurry.

Anna's POV

I held back tears as I frantically searched for Lynn and Abby. I finally found them at the end of the first floor hallway.

"Hey!" they looked at me confused.

I motioned for them to follow me.

I lead them into a janitor's closet and turned on the light after locking the door.

"Help…" I sobbed.

"Anna, what happened?" Lynn asked frantically.

"Grandpa's coming to visit… Then I had a dream about how I was the girl Nath and Cas were arguing about… and… and… I can't be because I… I don't want to end up like grandma…" I choked.

They already knew the story, but the flashback still played in my mind.

"_Grandpa, please!" he viciously whipped me._

"_Paul…" my grandmother said through tears._

"_Shut up!" he screamed at her. _

_The belt cut my skin and left bruises, but never a scar._

_I told my parents but the bruises were faded by then._

_I then stopped trying to prove it and tried to avoid it._

"_Paul, she's just 14!" he backhanded her and made her fall down the stairs._

_The coroner didn't find that slap mark when her autopsied her the next day. _

_Everyone thought she just fell, because no one believed me when I said otherwise._

"No! That would never happen! Lynn and Abby hugged me.

Lynn fixed my makeup and made it look like I hadn't just been crying while Abby read a newspaper story that Peggy wrote about how the gym teacher's nephew called the cops looking for some girl.

I laughed and told them about last night.

After the bell rang for the end of first hour (which we skipped) we went to second hour.

At lunch I went to talk to Nathaniel about what I missed first hour, but was greeted by something else.

"YOU HAD BETTER FIND IT OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! EXPULSION!" the principal flew out of the room.

"Nathaniel, what's going on?"

"Something is missing from the teachers lounge and I'm the only student with a key." he did his legendary face palm.

"What's missing, maybe I could help?" he debated in his mind for a minute.

"The… _exams_…" he whispered quietly. I sighed.

"Maybe we could look for clues?" I suggested.

"No… I don't have the key. It was taken from me."

At that moment Abby and Lynn came up to us.

"Hey Nathaniel, did you lose a key? It has your name on it." Lynn handed him the key.

"Yeah…" we looked at each other.

"They could help." I suggested. He sighed.

"Fine."

Lynn's POV

Next thing I knew we were in the teachers lounge searching the place.

"Cute bracelet…" I commented holding it up. Anna took it from me.

"Good find." she told me as I went to search the cabinets.

I saw Lysander's file. I almost grabbed it but held back.

"Lets get…" the principal busted in.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

We hurried out after being threatened.

"Hey, on the bright side… I remember who this belongs to." I smiled.

We found Amber talking to her friends.

"Nathaniel should have never made friends with _her_. Now he pays the price."

"Amber!" she spun as her brother stepped forward. She still had the exams in her hands.

"We should go…" Abby pulled us all out of there.

Ken's POV

I walked up and down the hallway as bored as can be.

"Hey Iris!" I asked as she rounded the corner.

"Umm, Hi?" she was confused.

"Sorry. I'm bored out of my mind." I complained. She laughed.

"There's lots to do though!" I looked at her doubtingly.

I sighed, "I'm too used to military school."

"Well this isn't military school… Come on!" to my surprise she dragged me to the gym.

She tossed me a basketball, "You play?"

"Sometimes." I passed it back.

"Loser buys coffee?" she asked bouncing it back.

"Add cookies and I'm in." I tossed it back and she was off.

It took one swish from her point and the ball was in. I was in awe.

"Two out of three?" she asked as we switched positions.

"Deal."

She won.

It's humiliating that I lost to a girl, but I haven't played since… Wait did I tell her I played before because I don't think I ever had.

I ran to the cafe and got us both coffee's then to the dollar store for cookies.

"Here we feast!" she joked as we sat down at desks in one of the classrooms.

"You've never played basketball before, have you?"

"Nope." I laughed.

There was yelling and a sound of skin hitting skin that made Iris wince.

We ran out of the classroom to see I sight I never thought I'd see.

Anna's POV

"You got me suspended!" Amber sneered at me, "Bad enough Castiel and Nathaniel have fallen for you, now this?!" the girls left me for five seconds and this happens?

"Amber…" there was the sound of skin hitting skin just as a force hit me in the face that brung me to the floor.

Ken and Iris busted out from a classroom and Iris stood gaping.

Nathaniel busted out of the student council room at the sound just as Castiel came running from the courtyard.

"AMBER!" Nathaniel was officially pissed.

"CONTROL YOU SISTER, YOU MORON!" Castiel yelled at him.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" he yelled back.

Ken, Iris, Abby and Lynn came over to me as I sat still dazed.

Amber left.

"You OK, Anna? Move your hand." Abby moved the hand covering my cheek and by the sound they made it wasn't good.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Iris suggested.

I shook my head. My cheek wasn't bothering me like the two things the Amber did and said.

'_Bad enough Castiel and Nathaniel have fallen for you, now this?!' _ that and the fact she backhanded me like my grandfather did to my grandmother.

I stood up. With all eyes on me and the boys quiet I ran.

When I got home mom saw my cheek so she sat me on the couch and sent dad to fetch her bag.

"What happened?!" my father demanded as mom treated the bruise on my cheek.

Tears stung my eyes.

"I'm an idiot…" I whispered.

I told them what happened. I started with my 'dream' I had which must not have been a 'dream' because of what Amber said. I told them again what really happened to grandma. When I was finished the doorbell rang.

News must have traveled fast because everyone from school except Amber and her cronies (including Capricine as a cronie) were there.

"Heard what happened." Rosalya spoke up.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She was just suspended starting Monday." Nathaniel apologized.

My mother sighed, "She'll be fine, I'm sure."

At that I got up holding the ice and went to bed. Thank God it was Friday.


	8. Clearing The Air

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 8: Clearing The Air

Anna's POV

I woke up at 3 am.

Wide awake.

I quickly dress in a hood and jeans.

I crept down the stairs and wrote a note:

_Be home later… Love you! - Anna_

I opened the door and locked it behind me.

I got on my bike and rode slowly. I found myself at the park under the oak were we had a camping adventure with my parents.

I sat under the tree for hours.

I got home around midnight.

Grandpa was already asleep. Good.

On Monday everyone was rushing and studying like crazy.

Being the day of exams I guess that's normal.

Exams were fairly easy and I'm pretty sure I passed but I still worried.

I sat in silence at my desk. School was out 20 minutes ago but I didn't want to go home.

Castiel walked in a frowned, "You got detention too?"

I shook my head, "My grandpas at home and we don't see eye to eye."

"Same with me and my family; They don't care enough to be home." he laughed bitterly.

"I gotta go. I see you later?" I asked as my dad came in.

"Yeah…" I left. I ,made my way home.

There were no cars in the driveway. I walked in.

It was me and him.

I swallowed hard.

"Hello again Anastasia." his gruff voice sent chills down my spine.

"I… I have to go…" the door opened before I could reach it and in stepped mom.

"Honey, we need to talk."

I sat on the couch.

"I'm sending you away for the summer while grandpa's here so he can be at peace while your father and me are at work."

Next thing I knew I was packing.

I was supposed to be sent to a beach.

Thank God I have great friends to where they go to such extreme limits that they decide to come with me.

Just as I was about to leave someone grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face. The person started kicking me in the stomach and back harshly.

Grandpa.

"Next time," he spat as he grabbed the collar of my shirt, "Maybe you'll know where your loyalties lie."

I ran to Castiel's van and we all piled in.

Inside was Castiel, Lysander, Nathaniel, Armin, Alexy, Abby, Lynn, Rosalya, Iris and Ken.

"You do know that these kind of vans are used to kidnap people right?" I asked Cas.

"Yep." he smirked.

I sat between Abby and Lynn who knew something was wrong but held their tongues.

We unloaded at a 3 bedroom apartment. It was big, I'll admit.

One room was for the boys and another was for the girls. The third was used as a wifi area.

"Why didn't Amber come Nathaniel?" Rosa asked.

"She did. Her and her friends have suit with my parents." he said bitterly.

"Well, excuse us a moment, we need to talk." Lynn grabbed me and pulled me into the girls room along with Abby.

"What happened?!" she demanded.

I burst into tears. "I was so close… He grabbed me right before I left while mom and dad were helping you guys load the car."

I knew the drill. I took off my clothes until I was left in nothing but my under garments.

I already could see the bruises forming.

"Like always your parents won't get to see them too." Abby said bitterly as I put my clothes back on.

We left the room to get looks.

"Are you guys OK? We heard crying…" Iris asked flustered.

"Fine, I… stubbed my toe hard." I lied.

"Well come on! Lets go to the beach!" The girls went into one room and the boys the other.

I snuck into the closet and changed into my bathing suit and put shorts and a jacket over it.

I stepped out.

"Show us your bathing suit!" Rosa squealed.

"Umm… I'd rather not."

We all went out. Someone pulled me aside.

"I saw what happened before you left." Amber held up a flash drive, "Say goodbye to Castiel and my brother or CPS will take you away from everyone you know and love."

"Anna, are you OK?" Rosa found us.

Amber smirked. "Depends, physically or mentally?" she snickered leaving.

"What?" Rosa was confused.

"I'm fine, lets go." We caught up to the others and met up with Lysander's brother.

"What took you two so long?" Castiel asked.

"I tripped, saw Amber." I explained vaguely. Rosa seemed unsure.

Everyone left their separate ways and left me alone with the two people I didn't want to see.

Castiel and Nathaniel glared each other down.

"Stop that! Be friends for once!" I told them a bit angrily.

They looked at me surprised.

"Look, I know who that girl you've been arguing over is." Nathaniel blushed as Castiel smirked.

"Who?"

"It;s me isn't it?" he blushed.

We were silent.

"Well now that you know, now what?" Nathaniel asked awkwardly.

I was silent for a while, "I'm sorry… I can't be with either of you…"

Castiel's POV

I didn't expect that.

It's Deborah all over again.

Nathaniel's POV

No comment.

Anna's POV

I ran away from them quickly.

"Anna, what's wrong?!" Lynn and Abby caught the attention of everyone else.

"My _life_…" I told them coldly.

Lynn tried to grab me but I still pulled away.

"Let me be…!" There was the sound of ripping fabric.

I froze.

My jacket was gone and there were gasps.

Nothing was covering my bruises.

Horrified people stood around me. Luckily, no one was on the side of the beach we were on.

I grabbed my jacket that fell to the ground and covered myself as I ran. I locked myself in the bathroom.

Lynn's POV

"I'm such an IDIOT!" I yelled at myself.

"What happened to her?!" Rosa asked bewildered.

"Her grandfather… Right before she got out the door."

Anna's POV

"Anna!" Lynn's voice echoed through my ears.

I didn't answer.

"Anna are you alive or did zombies eat you?!" Abby joked.

"Abby!" Lynn scolded.

"Please come out…" Lynn begged.

I fell asleep against the wall of the bathroom.

I got up and opened the door a peak.

Nathaniel and Castiel were still up in silence.

"Tired yet?" Castiel smirked.

"Nope." Nathaniel yawned.

I stepped out and sat down behind them on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Hi…" I smiled halfheartedly hugging my torn jacket.

They turned.

"Care to explain?" Castiel asked.

So I told them. Everything. From grandma's death to right now.

Silence.

"So… Amber's blackmailing you?" Nathaniel asked.

I nodded.

"Makes more sense…" Castiel admitted.

"Guys…?" I blurted unable to keep the question in any longer, "Why do you hate each other? You guys are my best friends- who are guys of course. Why fight?"

They were silent.

"Lets just say you're not the first girl we've fought over…" Castiel whispered.

"It's not what you thought it was." Nathaniel told him.

"You hit on my girlfriend!" Castiel protested.

"She hit on me!" he backfired.

"Stop." I was calm.

"How do you know Nathaniel's not telling the truth?" I asked Castiel, "And I hope you are." I told Nathaniel.

"I saw it with my own eyes. He had his hands around her waist."  
"She put my hands there and pushed me against the table."  
"You had that look."

"I was telling her she wasn't my type."  
"Oh, and _you _have a type?" Castiel snorted.

"Stop." I interrupted, "Put this behind you and be friends like you were when we were kids." I begged.

They looked at each other.

"Fine." they both said in usion.

"So… Who do you pick?" Castiel smirked as I hugged them both.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"No, seriously… Who?" Castiel asked.

"Maybe if you weren't so demanding…" Nathaniel muttered for us all to hear.

"I don't know…" I admitted, "Guess you have to wait and find out when I do decide."

**OK guys, Question of the day: WHO?**

**I could try an alternate ending but only if you guys want…**

**BTW If you Haven't noticed, I like writing about these guys.**


	9. Cuckoo as a cuckoo clock!

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 9: Cuckoo as a cuckoo clock!

Anna's POV

I was first up.

I slipped on my bathing suit and a strapless dress to go over it. I used waterproof concealer to cover the bruises.

_Going my own way today. I'll call if something comes up. Don't worry, but if I'm not home by midnight and didn't call; then you can worry. -Anna_

I left out the door barefooted with a bag of things to do.

I found a small rocky cliff at the end of the beach and laid my blanket on it.

I sat quietly as I watched the sun come up.

Abby's POV

I was last up, as usual.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I yawned.

"Armin was going to but ended up leaving because you were snoring like a donkey."Lynn laughed.

"I don't snore!" I protested while throwing milk and cereal into a bowl.

"We made pancakes." Rosalya pointed out.

I glared at her, "Where's Anna?" Lynn handed me a note.

I sighed, "We gonna go find her, 'cause I need to take some pictures?" Lynn groaned.

"Let her be, we tried to help her before but it just got worse."

"So… Her grandpa really did beat her?" Alexy asked. I nodded.

"Last time we video taped it but he found out and got us all in huge trouble, after destroying the tape of course."  
"Wait! Anna told us last night Amber got it on video." Nathaniel blurted.

"Wait, she told you and who?" Lynn asked before Castiel raised two fingers.

"I guess we'll have to pay Amber a visit." I put my bowl in the sink and changed into my bikini along with the other girls. I throw a 'Legends of Zelda' shirt over it with some shorts.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Amber told us innocently.

"Amber, stop all this foolishness and…" Nathaniel was cut off.

"Nathaniel? Are these your friends from school you're staying with?" A blond woman with blue eyes came up to us.

"Yes." Nathaniel told her sheepishly.

"Well, go on and have fun instead of talking to your sister."

We left for his sake.

"Well… That went well."

"I found Anna." Rosa said suddenly pointing to a rocky cliff.

We started to make our way over when a boy sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She attempted to push him off but, instead fell off the cliff.

Anna's POV

"My head hurts…" I laughed as Nathaniel and Castiel dragged me to where we were staying.

"She's gone cuckoo…" Lynn muttered to herself.

"Cuckoo like a cuckoo clock!" I laughed hysterically as they laid me on the couch.

"Should we take her to the hospital or call her mom?" Lynn asked everyone.

"I don't like hospitals!" I laughed.

"If we take her to the hospital maybe they could arrest the grandpa, it's proof."

Nathaniel shook his head, "It'll only make everything worse…"

"How would you know that?!" Abby demanded.

"Umm… I, well." she held up a hand to stop him.

"Fine, we'll call her mom… In the meantime, lets get her wound tended to."

I touched my forehead, "My head is bleeding, Ohmigosh my head is bleeding." I freaked out.

"I'll clean the wound." Nathaniel offered.

"I'll help…" Castiel glared him down.

"Castiel, why don't you help me get more first aid supplies?" Lysander pulled him out the door.

Everyone went their separate ways while Nathaniel got to work.

Nathaniel's POV

"You got your head pretty hard." I admitted gently cleaning around the break of skin on her forehead, above her eye.

"Yeah…" she giggled.

I took a butterfly bandage and put it as tight as possible closing the wound.

"Well you need to rest after this. It'll take an hour or more for your mom to get here." I took a q tip and was just about to clean near the wound when she jumped.

"My spoon! Where is it?!" she searched the couch.

"Calm down, you don't want to make it worse."

"I _need_ that spoon, I've had it since I made my birthday cake with mom since I was five."

I laid her down and finished cleaning the wound.

Castiel's POV

I stared at the despicable thing in the water.

"I'm going to snap it." I told Lysander as I waded through the water.

"You still have your clothes on, you know that right?" he asked unamused.

I smirked, "What, is it because i can get my clothes wet and you can't?"

He sighed as I grabbed the spoon and waded back to shore.

"So, is the pretty girl alright? She hit her head hard." I scowled.

"Stay away from her from now on or I'll rip your insides out." I threatened.

"Tsk, Castiel, you are such the charmer." I grabbed him by his collar.  
"I know, right? Maybe I'll show you just how charming I can be." I tossed him into the water with all my might.

"Alright, I get it." he crawled out of the water, "But she's too hot to stay away from."

I smacked him in the face with Anna's spoon and he fell unconscious.

Lysander glared at me, "Never mind, I think I'll keep it." I smirked.

We walked back with a bag of supplies just to see her freaking out.

"NATHANIEL, LET ME GO FIND MY SPOON!"

"Found it." I smirked proudly handing it to her, "By the way, I knocked Dake out with it.

She laughed, "Good, he needs it."

There was a knock at the door. Rosalya opened it and let the Endswood's in.

"So, we leave you alone with some friends for one day and you bust your head open?" her mom joked.

"Yep." she giggled.

Her mother peeled of the bandage, "It should be fine but I think the trip just got cancelled."

Everyone packed and vacation.

Anna's POV

When I got home I was told to stay awake.

I failed horribly and quickly fell asleep on my bed.

"You wicked bitch."

I sat up.

My grandfather made his way to me and I screamed.

My parents rushed in.

"Believe me he…" he was gone, "Grandpa, was just there… he was about to…"

"Grandpa's on the couch…" my father left to check on him.

"I'm telling you… I have bruises…"

"From the fall." my mother told me.

"He's…" my father staggered into the room and stared straight at us with terror.

"Grandpa's dead."

**I know it's short but I got writers block near the end…**

**Sorry…**

**But I killed off the grandpa!**

**I just have to kill someone…**

**IDK why…**


	10. I Don't Like Her, But He Likes Her

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 10: I Don't Like Her, But He Likes _Her_

Anna's POV

A weight is lifted off my shoulders.

School was starting again, my bruises were gone, and I was with my girls.

Nothing could go wrong… right?

No.

I was walking inside when I was pulled away by Lysander. 'Weird', was my first thought.

"I umm… Need help with something." he told me as he pulled me into an empty classroom where… Armin was waiting?

"Whats going on?"

They were silent for a moment. Lysander spoke up.

"Well… We need help…" Armin stopped him.

"I'm trying to ask Abby out and he Lynn."

I smiled, "Why didn't you just say so? I'm guessing you need my help." They nodded.

"Well, Abby's not too romantic so it should be easy. I would invite her to play 'Call of Duty' since it's her favorite game, and get something to eat afterward." I told Armin.

"Lynn, on the other hand _is_ all romantic and mushy. She's always wanted to go on a romantic picnic… says it's '_Nice, romantic and perfect for a first date._'" I imitated her voice. Lysander chuckled.

"Thank you… but that's not the only reason I dragged you here…" Lysander looked at Armin who pointed to the door and left.

"Can you promise me something?" Lysander asked me. I nodded confused.

"Can you try not to break their hearts?" I understood.

"I won't try… I'd never want to…" I trailed off. He nodded in understanding and left.

Lynn's POV

"Stop freaking out… Everything's fine." Abby failed at reassuring me.

"But… Castiel and Nathaniel already fell for her… Not Lys… he couldn't…"

"I couldn't what?" Lysander crept behind me. I jumped.

"Oh… I…" Abby made a run for it.

"Lynn?"

"Yes?"

"Meet me after school in the courtyard. I have a surprise for you." he gave me a smile and left.

Somethings going on around here…

Abby's POV

I ran away from Lynn in hopes I wouldn't '_interrupt her affairs_' as she calls it. I ran right into Armin.

"Oh sorry…" I quickly apologized trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Umm… No, it was my fault… Do you want to come over? Play some 'Call of Duty', get dinner?" I was stunned.

"Umm… Yeah, sure…" '_I'm going to kill you Anna!_' ran through my mind.

Armin smiled sheepishly, "Meet you after school…" he left.

I wandered the halls until I came upon a girl.

"Hi, have you seen Castiel?" I blinked.

"No, I'm Abby, you?" I needed this chicks name.

"Deborah. Nice to meet you."

Castiel's POV

It was a peaceful lunch.

Everyone was happy.

I spoke too soon.

"GUYS!" Abby slid on the ground which, she was lucky no one saw up her skirt.

"There is a chick named Deborah looking for Castiel."

"Where…?"

"KITTEN! You found him…!" Deborah leaped and hugged me, tackling me to the ground.

I smiled, "Hiya beautiful…" we sat up.

Anna's POV

Something is wrong about her.

Just sitting and eating around her as others talked was nerving.

Time to investigate.

I snuck away from the group and into the student council room.

"What's wrong?" Nathaniel asked as I sat down.

"Deborah… She doesn't seem right…" he sighed.

"Well, I can't help you there." I left and decided to join my parents.

Time flew by and soon the day was over.

One day with Deborah and I could tell something wasn't right. Especially when I was pulled into the basement by her.

"I heard you, Castiel and Nathaniel have a little love triangle." now I really don't like her.

"Anyway, you should know Castiel's mine… And that Nathaniel isn't much liked." '_she's kidding right?_'

"Umm…" I was speechless.

"Let me tell you a little tale…" she smiled evilly.

"You're a monster." was all I could say after her story, "Why did you tell me this?"

"Because, no one believed Nathaniel, no one will believe you… If you do tell, it will only make your friends hate you."

Ken's POV

"I'm bored." I complained to Iris.

"You're always bored." she smiled, "We could always play another round."

I looked at her skeptically, "You're going down this time." I promised.

We ran to the gym and grabbed a basketball.

"How'd you learn to play?" I asked checking the ball.

"Castiel taught me. He's my cousin, my mom is his mom's sister." I sighed in relief.

I took off with the ball and tried to shoot over her. The failed attempt was caught by Iris as she dribbled the ball away from me. I ran after her and went to grab the ball but failed.

I failed so much that I tripped and fell on her forcing a kiss.

Both of our eyes were wide but I felt her kiss me. My face burned as I kissed her back.

We broke slowly, "Does this mean?" she asked with her face red.

"If you want it to." I told her kissing her again.


	11. Lawyers Pack A Punch

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 11: Lawyers Pack A Punch

Anna's POV

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?! YOU'VE KNOWN ME LONGER THAN HER!" I shouted at Castiel.

After telling everyone the truth, I was rewarded by betrayal. Not only had everyone believed Deborah, Abby and Lynn did too.

"You attacked her!"

"She jumped me!"

"You dumped water on her!"

"Amber did it, not me!"

"Then who started spreading lies?!"

"They aren't lies!"

"Yes they are! Stop these childish games and give up ruining her life!"

"I'm not ruining her life! She's doing that herself!"

"SHUT UP! Can't you realize that you're being worse than Amber!"

"I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't fool you again!"

"She never fooled me in the first place!"

"You're just an IDIOT that only sees the things he wants to!"

"Why can't you just leave us all alone!"

Something in me broke.

"_Why don't you leave the world alone and kill yourself!_" my grandpa's voice scared me and I winced.

"Fine." I said simply, "I guess more than one request will be fulfilled tonight." I stared into his cold, grey eyes calmly.

"You get your wish." I left.

I found myself running home, hiding in my room… Contemplating whether or not another life should be lost in this house.

Abby's POV

My eye twitched in anger.

"Lynn, I think it's time." I told my friend.

We went into the student council room and turned the speaker on, "Everyone meet in the Student council room! NOW!" Lynn yelled into it as I set up.

Confused student filed in.

"Deborah, can you sit over there please?" I asked.

I had set the room up like a courtroom with a few missing pieces.

Deborah faced everyone sitting down as the rest sat in the other chairs. I taped a paper with 'ANNA' writen on it.

"We're are here to clear Anna's name." I told everyone.

Groans and complaints started so I hit Anna's spoon on the desk.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Lynn yelled.

"We have proof, and we two are Anna's attorney." I turned to Deborah, "You'll be your own attorney."

Lynn cleared her throat, "Anna is charged with; false accusations, assault with a bucket and assault."

"On the charges of assault, I call Peggy to the stand." I pointed at her.

She pulled a face and sat in the chair directed.

"Peggy, Anna asked advice on how to get the truth out of someone, correct?"

"Yes…"

"And you told her that recording it on a tape recorded could help, correct?"

"Yes…"

"No further questions. Do you have any Deborah?" she shook her head no.

"Lynn, can you show the court exhibit A?"

Lynn held up a video tape and put it in the cassette and played it. I blushed immediately.

_I huffed a breath into the camera lens and cleaned it._

"_Abby, you know the camera's on, right?"_

"_So?" she sighed._

"_Hide!" we plunged under desks."_

_Deborah and Anna walked in._

"_What?!" Deborah asked coldly._

"_Nothing, I just want to know why you have to pull what you did."_

_Deborah smirked._

"_Stay away from me!" she cried a little louder. She jumped on Anna and covered her mouth._

"_Get off me! What did I do to you?!" she plucked the tape recorder out of Anna's hand and turned it off._

"_I'm not stupid! I know when I'm being tricked!" she ran out of the room._

"Motion to dismiss assault charges?" I asked the group as they looked skeptically at the teary eyed Deborah.

"That never happened!"

"I next call Amber to the stand." Lynn said.  
"I'm not going up there."

"GET UP HERE!" I yelled.

She jumped and sat down rolling her eyes.

"Who dumped water on Deborah?" Lynn asked.

"Anna."  
"YOU ARE UNDER OATH!" I yelled in reminder."she rolled her eyes.

"Fine I did, happy? I'm still _not_ going to detention."

I smiled, "No further questions. Any for you Deborah?" she shook her head, still crying.

Castiel got up and sat next to her giving us the coldest look he's ever gave.

Lynn's POV

"Lynn, exhibit B?" I popped the next tape in.

"_Abby?!" I shouted catching her attention, "Come on!" we ran down the hall to see Amber and her cronies with a pail of water._

"_What are you doing with the bucket?" I asked._

"_What are you doing with the camera?" she snapped._

"_Touche." the three ran upstairs and we followed._

_Anna was sitting by the window._

"_What are you?" Anna was cut off._

"_There she is! NOW!"_

"_Hey!" Amber tossed the bucket and ran. Anna leaned over the rail and gasped. _

_She turned to us and laughed, "That's the funniest thing since 'The Flintstones'!"_

"Charges of assault with a bucket of water dismissed?" Abby asked.

Deborah tried to get up but I stepped in front of her.

"That's not even the best part." Even Castiel was skeptical now.

Abby popped in the last tape.

"_You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Deborah demanded._

"_I won't give up, not until they see who you really are."_

_Deborah slapped her._

"_That's for the trouble you brought me. She slapped her two more times._

"_And that's for being a bitch and being the biggest idiot in the school… And here I thought Castiel had that one in the bag…"_

Castiel turned to Deborah.

"That was what happened before me and Anna got into that fight, wasn't it?!" he demanded.

Deborah burst into more tears.

"Kitten… It's all lies, I never…"

"Go Deborah!" Nathaniel stood up, "You lied about what happened the day before you left… You tore this school apart. Go!"

"For once, I'm with Mr. GG." Castiel told her.

She turned to Abby and us.

She flat out slapped me. Then went for Abby. I grabbed her right after.

"I was like you once too. I betrayed my friends and helped bully them… But there's a difference between me and you; I made up for it. I made up to Anna by helping with her detention, and Abby by getting her away from the bullies at our old school. Thing is, I don't think I should really be forgiven just yet."

I pushed her away. Deborah threw herself at me but was met with my fist.

"My nose…!" she shrieked as her nose began to bleed.

"I think I'm good now." I told her, "Funny, last time I punched someone it was out of fear… He can tell you it hurts, but you got the motherload." she ran from the room crying.

"Pity Anna couldn't see it…" I pouted.

"Oh, she'll see it." Abby held the camera. I laughed.

"Wait, where _is_ Anna?" Abby asked suddenly.

"Shit."


	12. The End

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 12:The End

Anna's POV

I started crying into my pillow like a baby.

I've lost all my dignity, all my hope and faith… on nothing in the end.

"Anastasia! Some of your friends are here!" I sighed.

"Can you just send them up?!" I asked hopefully.

"Here they come!"

I laid face down with the blankets fully covering me.

"Anna?" it was Abby's voice.

"Anna, come out from under those covers, some people have apologises to make!" Lynn told me sternly… But I had already spaced out.

"_NO!" I shouted in pure horror._

"_Africa is full of opportunities, Auntie can't keep you much longer on her salary and we have to go." I bursted out drying._

"_I have friends and... I thought this wouldn't happen again!" _

"_I'm sorry… Unless you can get somewhere to stay you have to come…"_

"Anna!" Lynn pulled back the covers.

My eyes were thankfully dry.

"Anna, we cleared you name… Everyones trying to apologise…" I looked at her.

"I accept you apologises put I have bigger things to worry about." I told her coldly getting up.

"Please…" Abby tried to beg but I spun on my heel.

"Please?! What is there to beg about? I told you I forgave you… I need to pack." I muttered grabbing my suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Lynn asked.

"Somewhere." I told her bitterly as I threw clothes inside, "And since when did you care?"

"I broke Deborah's nose for you!" I laughed harshly.

"Just go…"

The day came quickly.

Part of me wanted someone to stop me. I laughed bitterly at the thought.

"Anna?" I spun around.

Two faces I didn't want to see were there.

"What?" I croaked holding back tears.

"We came to see you off…" Nathaniel mumbled clear enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Castiel told me gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you…" Nathaniel whispered sadly.

Thats when I did burst into tears…

**OK guys.**

**I'm doing 3 different endings! :D**

**Nathaniel:**

"You two are my best friends… I could never stay mad at you like this… If I did it would haunt me." I hugged the two closely.

"If you love us this much… Tells us who won the fight." Castiel whispered in my ear loud enough for all three to hear.

I was silent for a long time.

"Cas… you are like a brother to me, and I only want you to be happy… But I chose Nathaniel."

There was silence.  
To my surprise, Castiel smirked.

"You hear that Mr. Goodie two shoes? Means if you make a mistake I get to punch your lights out, 'cause I'm her 'brother'." Castiel smirked devilishly at the slightly scared blonde.

It was Sunday and everyone was over our house.

Castiel was with his newlywed, Kate. Armin and Abby were engaged, Lynn and Lysander were married… And so was I, to a blonde, partly stuck up man.

"Gather round!" Rosa yelled grabbing Leigh, "I want a fair game. No trying to kill each other!" she put in a fake cough as she yelled Nathaniel and Castiel's names.

There was laughter.

I looked between Cas and my husband.

Both were happy and content.

So was I.

**THE END**

**Castiel:**

"I love both of you so much, I could never hate you." I hugged them.

"Then… you could tell us who, if us at all." Nathaniel whispered.

"I love you like a brother Nat… I'm you good Amber… But…"

I looked at Castiel who seemed to be blushing.

To my surprise, Nathaniel smiled, "You deserve better than me anyway…" I hugged him.

"Don't ever think that, you're still my best friend." I hit him with my spoon.

I turned and faced Castiel.

"I guess we both had love problems, huh?" he smirked.

"Of course _you_ did little girl." I hit him with my spoon.

It was cold and stormy. We flew like no tomorrow.

Nathaniel met someone named Elizabeth, and got married. Lynn and Lysender were engagged and Abby and Armin were just married.

We were leaving from their wedding.

"Who you holding up little girl?" I smirked.

"I don't know! Seems like you're crying, all this water on me!"

He swerved and I held on tighter with fear.

"Don't mess with you motorcycle driver! he laughed.

"Don't kill you pregnant girlfriend!" I shouted back, "Don't think Lily would like that!"

"Since when is her name Lily?" he snorted, "It could be a boy!

I laughed, "Then it's Matt!"

"Why can't I have a say?!"

"You named your dog Demon!"

I glanced at the dog in the motorcycle car.

Everything was fine.

**THE END**

**No One:**

"Go!" I told them.

"But…" Castiel tried.

"Nathaniel, you betrayed me and 'stayed out of it'. Castiel, you also betrayed me and believed her over someone you've known since you were born.

"Anna!?" Lynn and Abby yelled running toward me. Everyone from school was there too.

"Leave me alone." I turned around and let the tears fall.

"Anastasia! Hurry! We're going to miss our fight!" y mother yelled.

I ran and didn't look back.

It was sunny.

It felt warm and good.

I walked along my boyfriend to my aunt's door.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Ri…" I told him as we knocked.

My aunt opened the door and hugged me as she pulled me inside.

"Anna! Look at you! 25 and beautiful as always."

She let go and I saw everyone from my old school. I gasped,tears threatening to fall.

"I'm so sor…" I was cut off and hugged by Abby and Lynn.

Ri trailed in. He fidgeted awkwardly.

"Oh, you must be Riley, Anna's finance!" I saw Nathaniel and Castiel look as if they were jealous.

"Yeah…" he was hugged by Auntie. He looked at me.

'How are you related? Cuckoo!' he reached his free arm and circled it by his head.

I laughed and mouthed, 'Cuckoo as a cuckoo clock!'. He chuckled.

I sat and talked with everyone.

Somehow, the ring on my finger didn't feel right.

When he kissed me for Auntie though, it did.

**I said I would do alternet,**

**The last one is kinda sad D:**

**Oh well!**

**Till next time**


End file.
